


Five Time Hikaru Sulu Cheated At Monopoly...

by EternallyBurning



Series: Puppy 'Verse [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyBurning/pseuds/EternallyBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and One Time He Wasn't Given a Chance. Basically what the title says. Ties in with 'Puppy Instincts' but no need to read that to read this. Either friendship or slash, depending on how you wish to read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Not Mine, Never Mine, Usual Disclaimers

The first time was an accident, not worth mentioning at all, Pavel didn't notice, Hikaru nearly didn't either. The table had been bumped and the pieces were knocked askew, both of quickly straightening the pieces. He had rolled a four and moved his token, landing on the 'Go To Jail' square, making the Russian whoop in delight. Hikaru had moved his token obediently, if somewhat confusedly, had he not just finished telling himself that he needed a five or higher to avoid Pavel's properties, six if he wanted to avoid jail. He concluded that he must have accidentally moved his token forward one space when he was straightening out the board. He was in jail and Pavel was happy enough, so he figured that any Karmic debt had been paid; besides Pavel would accuse him of trying to get out of going to jail if he tried to right things. He put the incident out of his mind and declared bankruptcy five turns after getting out of jail.


	2. Two

The second time it happened, it was just a small thing, unnoticeable by anyone's standards. He had been sent to jail yet again, much to the amusement of a certain Russian navigator, and he would be forced to pay if he couldn't roll a double. He knew that even if he did roll a double, chances were he would still land on a square that Pavel owned. The sneaky little Russian had managed to obtain every property down that side and the first two round the corner. Landing on any of them, and paying bail would leave him in a bad position, in other words, Hikaru Sulu was screwed unless fate decided to smile upon him. Apparently he was still paying for moving his token one space forward, as he rolled a nine. Pavel wasn't looking so he simply knocked the second die over to the five side, thus giving him a ten. The Russian didn't give any indication that he had seen, so he moved his token from 'Jail' to the 'Free Parking' square. He lost the game, but it took longer, and he reasoned that one little cheat didn't mean anything, and he promised himself that it wouldn't happen again.


	3. Three

The third time, he really didn't expect to get away with it, it should have been so obvious, but he wasn't actively desperate at this time, which was probably why he got away with it. He had just managed to complete a successful loop around the board, not going to jail once, and had just passed 'Go'. The problem was, Pavel had four houses on 'Boardwalk', and had another three on 'Park Lane', if Hikaru was to have any hope of staying in the game, he needed to build houses on his red properties. He could do it with the money he had, but he would be caught short if he landed on any of Pavel's properties, the little sneak had managed to buy all four railroads, and his luck just wasn't that good that he could avoid them. So instead of giving himself the customary two hundred, he was the banker after all, he gave himself three hundred. At the start of his next turn, he bought three houses and placed one on each red property, nearly weeping when Pavel landed on two of them, in as many turns, as double ones were a bitch, and he made a significant profit. He finished his current loop with avoiding both 'Park Lane' and 'Boardwalk', both of which now had hotels, only to land on chance, and pulled the 'advance token to Boardwalk' card. He was saved from the indignity of selling his houses to pay Pavel, when said Russian began to snore. It was not the first time the young navigator had fallen asleep, it was just usually after the game had finished, whilst Hikaru was packing up. He quietly packed up the game and dragged Pavel off to bed, running into Uhura in the hallway, before turning in himself.


	4. Four

The fourth time, Hikaru didn't even wait for the game to begin, if he was going to beat Pavel, he was going to have to have a head start. He dealt himself an extra twenty, ten, two extra fives and four extra ones, while shorting Pavel a five and two ones. The Russian's eyes narrowed in suspicion as the game progressed, Hikaru was losing, but not as badly, his plan was sort of working.

'How did you vin the last game, if you did not cheat?'

Hikaru jerked, rolling the dice accidentally, and managing to get himself out of danger with that roll, he should do that more often.

'I didn't win the last game; you fell asleep before I had the chance to declare bankruptcy.'

The Russian nodded, but didn't seemed convinced, so Hikaru stuck religiously to the rules until the game was over, which wasn't very long, lest the Russian was given proof of deceit.


	5. Five

The fifth time, Hikaru simply lied about the rules, and an argument broke out between the two of them soon after.

'You vent to jail, you cannot collect mowney.'

'Why not? I went past 'Go'.'

'You vere zent to jail, it doz not count.'

'But if I land on the 'Go to Jail' square, then I have to pass 'Go' in order to go to jail.'

'Vot if you go the other vay?'

'You can't go counter clockwise in Monopoly.'

'Den vhy do the cardz zay 'do not go past Go'?'

'I don't make the rules!'

'You cheat.'

'DO NOT!'

'Do to, you are a bad zport Hikaru, the Keptin vould not be zo quick to zink ve are together if he knew.'

Hikaru knocked the Monopoly box to the floor, 'he thinks what now?'

'Vell, most pewple do, but he cowld smell us, zo he zinks zats itz true.'

Hikaru was left staring at his friend who was looking at him with a variety of emotions that he could not identify.

'I vill zee you tomowow,' Chekov said leaving.

Suddenly, cheating at Monopoly didn't seem like a good way to spend time with his friend.


	6. Plus One

Hikaru had decided to seek out some advice, he had picked Uhura because as communications officer, she would know how to handle relationships. She had advised him to tell him how he felt, reading through the 'the game ends too fast' to its real meaning of 'I just want to spend time with him'. Hikaru had never really thought of Pavel in any other way than as a kid brother who was as adorable as he was smart, and Pavel was scary smart at times. But looking back on things, he realised that the Russian may not have seen it that way, for that when they argued last, Pavel had seemed betrayed, although that could have been because his best friend had lied to him. The whole situation was doing his head in and he needed to clear the air so that things could be back to normal between them. When he arrived at his quarters, Pavel was already there waiting, preventing him from entering.

'Ve are not playing Monopowly,' he said firmly, 'I vant to spent time vith you but I vill not if you cheat. Instead I vant you to fence vith me.'

'You want me to teach you how to fence?'

'I vant to cross svords vith you,' Pavel said.

Much later as the two of them lay panting, covered in each other's sweat, bodies exhausted from the physical exhaustion, it had spontaneously turned into a wrestling match, Hikaru turned his head in his friend's direction.

'So wanna play Scrabble?'

THE END


End file.
